WWE Mixed Match Challenge (January 30, 2018)
The January 30, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on January 23, 2018. Summary The third week of WWE Mixed Match Challenge saw the daunting combination on Braun Strowman & Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss (“Team Little Big”) reign supreme over Sami Zayn & Becky Lynch (“The Gingersnaps.”) The explosive showdown, contested under traditional Mixed Tag Team rules, was suspenseful from the opening bell, as a Facebook exclusive poll allowed the WWE Universe the opportunity to determine whether Sami Zayn or Becky Lynch would start the match. And the fans chose ... The Irish Lass Kicker! As a result, the ladies kicked things off, as Lynch used her technical skill to completely ground Bliss time and again by executing several pin attempts and spinning the titleholder on the canvas so many times that she left her completely disorientated. Despite this, Bliss insisted she had a plan, and she chose not to tag Strowman until she gained an advantage on the Irish birthday girl. When Braun finally got into the action, Zayn wanted no part of the confrontation and proceeded to take off running around the ring, not stopping until he tagged Lynch back in. However, as soon as his gigantic opponent turned his back, Sami tried to pull a fast one by tagging back for the quick attack. Strowman, however, caught his adversary and made Sami pay for it with a ruthless counter-assault. Once the women were back in the match, Five Feet of Fury reminded everyone of her vicious streak and completely took over. When Becky tried to tag in her teammate, Zayn kept repositioning himself to delay the inevitable, but Lynch got to him anyway and opened the door for an excruciating Strowman onslaught both inside and outside the ring. After Bliss hurled Lynch into the ring post and Strowman launched Zayn over the ring barrier and into the WWE Universe, The Monster Among Men tagged his pint-sized partner. In a stunning finish, Bliss climbed onto Strowman's shoulders and executed an earth-shattering Twisted Bliss off her partner and onto Becky for the victory! In a post-match interview with Renee Young, there seemed to be some discrepancy as to whether Bliss was responsible for her squad's winning strategy or if it was a team effort. But when Strowman confessed that he found Alexa “cute,“ The Goddess of WWE returned the compliment in her own way and made The Monster Among Men blush. Nevertheless, Bliss assured the fans that she and Braun would go all the way to victory in WWE Mixed Match Challenge. “Roooooooar!” The huge win moves the tandem one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity, Connor's Cure. Together, “Team Little Big” will set their sights on the next step in the groundbreaking tournament, a second-round battle in Week 8 against either Jimmy Uso & Naomi or Goldust and his newly chosen partner Mandy Rose, whom The Bizarre One selected following the announcement that Alicia Fox's injury would leave her unable to compete. Results ; ; *Alexa Bliss & Braun Strowman defeated Becky Lynch & Sami Zayn in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge First Round Match (11:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-30-18 MMC 1.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 2.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 3.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 4.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 5.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 6.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 7.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 8.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 9.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 10.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 11.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 12.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 13.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 14.jpg 1-30-18 MMC 15.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #3 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #3 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #3 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results